Evey Heart
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: Naruto and I were taking walk by the Kohana forest cliffs when it happened. Sasuke attacked us. Naruto lost it and killed him leaving a hole in my heart. I wish for a new new life but who knew it would come true.
1. Decisions

**EVERY HEART**

**Decisions  
**

This time he found us. Sasuke Uchiha stood on the highest tree against the proud moon glaring at us as if we were no better than bugs. He was still dressed in Orochimaru's attire sword strapped to his hip. We would have never noticed him if it weren't for Chiyo the fox the blond got for my birthday. Naruto. He's always thinking of me. No! I shook head clear. The one that mattered was glaring daggers at the blue eyed boy glaring back.

"Sakura. Naruto." Sasuke said with deadly calm.

Ignoring his tone I pleaded "Sasuke come back!" But Sasuke's obsidian eyes were as cold as ever.

I blinked back any tears not wanting to look weak and he disappeared.

"Sakura! Look out!" Naruto pushed me out of the in time to take the hit from Sasuke's sword in shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" my friend cried as the Uchiha ripped his sword from Naruto's flesh.

He shook his head. "Predictable as ever." His foot on the boy's back brought the blond bowing before him.

The blue eyed boy winced in pain.

His attention switched to me and I froze. "Sakura! Choose."

My voice came out more shakily than I hoped "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Naruto or me! Choose!"

Sakura don't" pleaded the blond.

Backing away from the scene my back met a tree. Never before had I been in this position. Choosing between my teammate or the love of my life. Did Naruto really mean something to me or was he just Sasuke's replacement. My canines dug into my lower lip the harder I thought.

"Times up" The sword was at my neck in a flash biting into the soft skin of my throat. I refused to even breathe lest I end up with another mouth. Pinioned between the tree and Sasuke's blade and body I could feel his cruel smile through the darkness. His warm breath fanned my mouth.

"Goodbye Sakura"

My emerald greens squeezed shut as the blade slowly slid across my throat. This was it. I was going to die at the hands of the enemy. After a few moments I expected to bright light calling me but it never came. Chiyo yipped and pawed my leg and I opened my eyes. What I saw made me gasp. Sasuke hoisted midair by a fanged blond. Naruto's eyes were slit and his whisker marks were longer. Chiyo whimpered hiding behind my leg.

"Sasuke!" growled Naruto slamming his hand into Sasuke's throat neck with all his might. Blood spewed from his mouth as he was pinned to the tree. The deafening crack of the tree snapping made my eyes widen.

"Naruto! No!"

A sinister grin spread over his lips and his eyes glowed a wicked gold. "Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha."

With that he gathered chakra in his hand into a ball. "Rasangan!" It slammed into Sasuke stomach forcing more blood from his mouth but Naruto continued to press Rasangan. I watched as the tree snapped taking Sasuke with it!

Noooo!" There was a sickening crunch when the body hit the ground. That night I shed tears for the enemy. Not for his broken body but for my broken heart.


	2. New Life Old Strangers

**EVERY HEART**

**New life. Old Strangers**

Three days had passed and the sky was still crying. Though the umbrella I held shielded my body the ANBU outfit I "borrowed" from Kakashi masked my identity from any pitying glances. Chiyo helped by growling or barking at anyone who stopped to stare. Me I kept going until I made it to the Kohana stream. Once I was sure I was alone, I removed the mask to watch the rose haired girl staring back.

Sasuke's funeral was only a couple of days before. The day the village buried him in the Uchiha estate graves I couldn't look Naruto in the eye. I knew it was not his fault Sasuke was dead, but the demon the blond housed. Yet the thought only seemed to make things worse.

Tears welled in my eyes blurring the sight of the pup pawing at my leg. Though he was my best friend, my childhood teammate I knew in my heart I would never forgive him. Even if it was save me.

The back of my hand swiped at the drops threatening to spill over their boundaries. Crouching down I picked up Chiyo who snuggled closer to my breast. Smiling sadly, I whispered to the into her fur. "I wish I had a different life"

All of a sudden, something pushed us in the stream. We started swirling around and around in a whirlpool. A whirlpool that wasn't there before.

After trying to hold my breath for while I gave up.

Sky blue hair was the last I saw before a woman's words filled my ears. "Dearest Sakura your wish has come true"

I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke coughing and shivering but I wasn't wet. After blinking a few times I sat up, rubbed my arms, and looked around.

"This is definitely not Kohana," I whispered. When was there ever snow and ice in Kohana in the summer?

Chiyo was still out cold cuddled to my chest.

I breathed out relieved to see she hadn't gotten lost. Then looking down at my body I saw I was still in Kakashi's ANBU attire. No shoes.

I shivered again. Though I was happy that we weren't wet, where were my shoes?

"Hello little girl," a voice said deeply almost growling. My head snapped in the other direction (ouch. whiplash) to see a tall brown haired man. His eyes were glowing blood red against the darkness of the forest. Sunlight peeked through the canopy above allowing me to catch a glimpse of him. His bare chest was stained in blood same as his slacks, but the two horns protruding through the top of his skull were glowing an eerie green.

Using a tree for support I stood, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is none of your business. As for what I want..." He chuckled darkly then manically freezing my spine. "I want your blood!" With that he lunged at us.

Quickly and easily I dodged the attack by jumping to the nearest branch.

"Get down here!" he shouted indignantly.

I stuck my tongue out. "Forget it ugly! We're out of here!"

As I went to jump to the next bough I slipped on a patch of branch ice, right into the man's arms! They began tightening, squeezing the life out of me. "You're going to die, girl. Any last words?"

"Yeah, eat this!" Focusing a good amount of chakra into my fist I slammed it into his jaw. The guy staggered back so stunned from the attack he dropped me.

I almost dropped the sleeping pup trying to catch myself. As I hit the ground, something cracked! While the man rubbed his abused jaw, I cried out in pain.

Dame! It was broken! I couldn't move my only free arm!

Apparently the man heard it as well because he grinned wickedly and advanced on my form. With my good arm I clutched Chiyo closer to my breast glaring at him. Just as he kneeled down, no doubt, to take his first sip of blood I heard someone shout.

"Rose whip!"

The man's obsidian eyes widened as he fell to pieces. Literally! Blood at least that's what I thought it was spurted out over my body in a gush.

Looking back behind the jigsaw puzzle guy I saw fire red and black hair.

My forest greens met sage green and blood red and I suddenly felt frightened. Sage loomed over us and I held Chiyo tighter. It must have been too tight because she woke. After the grogginess cleared she began to growl and yipped protectively.

The two looked to each other then back at me. Red eyes snatched the pup from my arms and seemed to be examining her.

"Typical fire fox." He grunted. "Let's take them to Genkai. She will know what to do."

Who was Genkai? And what was a fire fox? Where the heck was I?

Sage eyes lifted me off the ground and into his arms holding my body to his chest. It was hard to believe anyone could remind me of Sasuke and Naruto at the same time but with these two it was very possible. The feel of tears threatening to stream down my cheeks only made me want to push pushed them down further.

All of a sudden I felt tired. My eyes fluttered closed as everything went dark for the second time today. Though I didn't know where I was or how I got here. But one thing was clear. This wasn't the Shinobi World any longer.


	3. Who

**EVERY HEART**

**Who's Who  
**

What seems an eternity later I came to. When I tried to stretch I found my arm bound to a sling. With my other hand instead of stretching gave whatever I was on a soft pat. It was hard yet soft all in one. I deducted I was on the floor bed inside of someplace. The hand floated over my body and I froze. Kakashi's ANBU suit was missing! In its place was a fuzzy warm robe. My ears clicked. My eyes never opened but I could hear voices. Someone, a woman, was talking to one of my saviors.

"Why did you allow a human to fight a demon! You're lucky she's not dead!"

"Hn"

They cracked open to see my black haired savior talking to a woman in odd fighting clothes. Both turned to look at me with unreadable expressions.

"Genkai she's no ordinary human. The girl held her own again the demon. Had she not been protecting the kit she may have defeated him." My gaze drew to the door as a new voice entered the room. Red stopped in the doorway while Chiyo bound past him and onto the futon where I was. Curling up to my chest she fell fast asleep.

The woman's eyes widened a fraction then closed. Her lips twitched in a smile as she chuckled low in her throat "A human defeating a class B demon. What's next?"

Finally I decided I'd had enough of being talked about. As I attempted to sit up a small cry slipped past my lips.

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I felt beyond shy.

"You're awake"

"Yeah" Blinking a couple of times till the grogginess left I looked at the faces staring back. "Where the heck am I?" I whispered as quietly as possible.

"It is Tokyo in December" Red responded.

"Toe key-what?"

Red chuckled "Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan."

"Oh"

Scooping the still sleeping Chiyo in my good arm I tried to get to my feet with little success. After a few tries of failing I began to fall backwards into the bed till a hand at the small of my back helped me up to my feet.

"Thanks... "

"Kurama. The names Kurama." He smiled.

Instead of returning his smile I turned to the other two. "And who are they?"

"The small one drabbed in all black is Hiei and in red is -"

"Genkai?"

"How did you-"

"Know?" I finished again "I heard you say her name earlier."

"Then why didn't we sense you earlier? We thought you were asleep"

Quietly I said "That's my secret"

The a hush rang out through the room till a loud roar shook the it. We all froze. It was then I remembered I hadn't eaten in three days. Chiyo began to wake as I blushed a deep red.

"Um… got anything to eat?"


	4. Of Heartaches and Escape

**Every Heart**

**Of Heartaches and Escapes**

"Regular talking"

**'Flashbacks'**

As a bowl of black Gyoza was laid before my eyes by a blue haired girl I couldn't help but frown. My nose wrinkled as I caught a whiff of smoke. How do you burn dumplings?

Everyone was watching for my reaction to the 'food'. The holes burning in the back of my neck indicated that well enough.

Sighing I pushed the bowl away. Didn't these people know how to cook?

My eyes narrowed as Genkai chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I ground out.

"Calm down Girl." she said walking toward me. "We understand if Yukina's cooking isn't… in your taste."

Looking to the girl bowed sadly made me feel like a demon for pushing away her food. But I really didn't want to eat something burnt.

"Yukina" I said genteelly "If you don't mind I'll show you how to cook Gyoza."

She stared at me a moment before a genteel smile graced her features. "Okay"

A hand covered my shoulder. Tracing it back to it's owner I saw Re-Kurama and I felt my heart do the marathon.

"I'll help"

**Oooooooo**

Freezing cold water washed over my hand as I cleansed them of any germs. Then drying them on a small towel I started on the first steps to cooking the dumplings. My hand drifted subconsciously over the ingredients I'd pulled out while my mind was elsewhere.

**_"Sakura teach me how to make Gyoza." Naruto grinned sheepishly to a thirteen year old me._**

I watched Kurama wash the cabbage with water before taking to my own work.

**_"Ahh! Hot! Hot! "_**

**_The younger me sighs as Naruto spilled the hot water and the stove went up in flames. _**

He chopped the cabbage chives and shrimp while I stuck it in the cut out dough.

**_She giggles as a flour covered boy peeked out from under the dough ball over his eyes._**

He and I pinched together the dough into a then stuck them in the pan to fry.

**_A smile curved the younger me's lips as she wiped the flour off her blond teammate _**

Placing the plate full of Gyoza on the table I turned to the girl by my side "And that's how you make it"

Chiyo jumped to the table cocking her head at the new food. She was first to try the food. bitting into a dumpling she then gulped it down yipping happily.

The tiny girl released a breath she seemed to be holding then turning to me she beamed bowing "Oh thank you …"

But I barely heard her as I was still watching Chiyo.

**_"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto beamed biting into a slightly burned dumpling. "You're the best"_**

What was wrong with me?

My sight dropped to the ground where Chiyo now was.

"Is something wrong?"

The worriedness of their tone drew my gaze into warm emerald eyes.

"No." I didn't need anyone's pity. Espescially not from any stranger "I'm going to the bathroom" Turning down the opposite way I walked down the hall with the kit nipping at my heels.

Genkai called after me "You don't know where it is"

"I'll find it"

**Oooooooooooo**

After what seems like forever I had finally found the restroom. It was a small space with only a sink toilet and mirror.

Chiyo sat on the toilet while I activated my chakra and healed my arm with my other hand.

Where in Kami's name was I? How did I get here? Where was Kohana? Mom, Dad, Kakashi, Sai, and Naru...Naruto. What happened to them?

Suddenly Chiyo's yipping caught my attention. My eyes follow her line of sight to... an open window!

I flexed my broken arm making sure it healed properly before snatching up the kit and jumping through the window then to the ground. Glancing over my shoulder one last time at the bulding, a shrine, I leapt into to the nearst tree.

Though I wasn't sure where I was heading I knew one thing. If I was ever to get home I had to find the one who did this.

**I would love your opinion on the pairings. Please message me or leave a review on who she should be with**

**Sakura/Kurama**

**Sakura/Hiei**

**Sakura/Naruto**


	5. What Is This Feeling

**EVERY HEART**

**What Is This Feeling?**

**"Flashbacks"**

"Regular Talking"

_"Creepy Talk"_

On the forest floor I walked since my legs were tired from carrying us so far away from the shrine. As I did everything seemed to whisper my name against the darkness and then some.

_"Little girl"_ a voice moaned in my ears. _"Die"_

_"Go to hell"_ groaned another

_"You don't belong here"_

Somewhat glad was I that I had found the ANBU outfit and changed before I decided to escape. I'd really hate to end up fighting half-dressed.

My eyes stayed trained on the darkness ahead despite the snarling and growling heard on the sidelines.

Chiyo had fallen asleep once more in my arms.

I smiled down at the tiny vixen.

**_"Happy B-day Sakura!" shouted the blond holding out holding out a squirming russet kit. _**

**_"She's adorable Naruto!" I squealed taking her from him. "Where did you –" _**

**_"Find her?" He finished chuckling. "That's… a secret. She's yours Sakura."_**

**_The kit cooed as I cuddled her to my chest "Thanks Naruto. I think I'll name her… Chiyo"_**

My head shook as I tried to clear my mind of those memories. Had to focus. This person who sent me Toe-key-oh had to be around here. Somewhere.

"Sakura" Out of no where Naruto whispered my name

_"Sakura"_ His voice lowered to a cackle.

That voice!

I ran in the direction of the sound till I found myself facing a floating mirror. With my opposite hand I rubbed my eyes trying to make sure this wasn't a mirage. But it was still there.

Walking a little closer to the floating mirror I saw Mom smiling. Laughing even. Then she disappeared and an image of my friends appeared in it's smoky depths. They were laughing and joking around. Didn't they miss me?

My eyes caught sight of Naruto and it drew in closer.

He was embracing a blushing Hinata before pulling her in for a kiss.

Something shattered in my chest the same time I punched the mirror. Tears leaked from my eyes as the mirror disappeared. Why was I crying? Wasn't my love dead? Then why did I feel so betrayed?

My gaze dropped to my bloody hand. Nobody cared I was gone so why was I trying so hard to get home?

Suddenly Chiyo's ears stood on end as she sat up jumping to my shoulder. The tiny fox began to growl.

I swiped at my tears "What is it girl?"

Her growls turned to furious yips right when a spike in chakra caught my attention. The pressure was nearly suffocating as the two familiar signatures sped up.

Not interested in being dragged back I poured chakra into my legs jumped to the nearest limb and picked up the pace. No sooner than I did I spotted the light at the end of the tunnel of trees.

Giving one last look over my shoulder I dove into the bright light. Squinting as I came out on the other side I saw a building much like a grey hokage tower.

Some people stopped to stare or point at us but I barely noticed. Instead I took notice of their odd clothing. The outfits looked like blue jumpsuits and long blue skirts. They were different from the clothes we wore. Ours resembled our clan's makeup while these appeared to be dictated by a single person.

My marveling was cut short as rustling in the background caught my ears. Quickly my emerald greens scanned the grounds for somewhere to hide till they landed on one boy in a green jumpsuit. Perfect! Making sure nobody was watching I summoned enough chakra and performed the hand sign whispering "Henge no Jutsu!"

When my eyes opened I was wearing a green jumpsuit. A hand ran through my hair and came back covered in greece. Yuck!

"Yusuke?"

Slowly I turned around.

"Yusuke. What are you doing here?"

**I'm open to ideas on pairings and would still love your opinion. Please message or leave a review on pairings.**

**Sakura/Hiei- 2**

**Sakura/Kurama- 5**

**Kurama/Sakura/Hiei- 1**

**Sakura/ Naruto- 0**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Every Heart**

**Fire and Ice**

Yusuke? They thought I was their friend? Maybe this would work!

Jamming my hands into my pockets I muttered "Hey… guys."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are ya talking about?"

"Yusuke since when do you go to school?"

"My… girlfriend bugged me to come."

Kurama's eyes narrowed "And your girlfriend's name's…?"

"Um… Ino?"

Both looked to each other then back at me suspiciously "Who's your mother"

Sweat started to pour down my back. My mouth opened and closed like a fish outta water till someone shouted

"Shuichi! Hiei!"

Their attentions left me and turned on the green blob running our way.

Not another one!

"Yusuke?" asked Kurama confused.

"Yeah. Who's your… friend?" He did a double take of me "What the hell? Who's that, and why the hell does he look like me?"

Hiei's ruby eyes widened a fraction before narrowing at me. For the first time around me he spoke "Human what are you trying to pull?"

More sweat broke out over my body as Kurama and Yusuke asked simultaneously "What are you/ya talking about Hiei?"

He grunted at Yusuke then me "He smells of demon blood. You reek of human."

Demons? Weren't they all humans?

Yusuke was about to grab us when smoke surrounded me as my dropped. Chiyo lunged at Yusuke her mouth clamping down on his arm. The boy yelped trying to shake her off.

I used the distraction to jump into the crowd.

Dodging through people I ran blindly past the gates not noticing the strange metal horse speeding my way.

Everything went slow as I ran into the street. At the last moment I the horn blare but had no time to dodge the on coming attack. People from both sides shouted for me to move \though I barely heard them.

I was almost flatter than ookonamiyaki when something black flashed by grabbing me in the process. Next thing I knew I was on the other side of the street in that someone's arms.

I watched the metal thing swerve colliding into a street pole.

A familiar glare burned into the back of my neck as I thanked Kami for…Hiei?

**Ooooooooooo**

Back at Genkai's shrine I sat on my knees before the three, hands tied, listening to my kit whimper. While Yusuke and Kurama argued what to do Hiei glared down at me with those piercing ruby reds and I glared back with my own emerald greens. Despite the firespit saving my life I wasn't about to be intimidated.

They finished conversating right when I about to tell the gravity hair off.

"Stop glaring. Both of you" Kurama said sternly.

Instead of listening we turned our glares on him. But when his eyes flashed gold I flinched. Memories came flooding back as shivers racked my body.

That look! It was the same as a tailed demon!

This must have surprised him because he was at my side in a heartbeat. He felt my head but I attempted to shake it off instantly.

"Untie me!" I demanded.

Hiei snorted "Why? So you can runaway and almost get killed?"

Glaring in his direction I listened to the red head sigh. He helped me to a standing position. "Anyways, Sakura. We would like to know, who taught you your… techniques?"

For a moment I actually considered answering him but instead I turned my head and pursed my lips.

Kurama pinched at his at his forehead out of frustration. He was obviously not sure what to do with me.

On the inside I was grinning because I was too hot to handle!

"Fox stop trying to pry information and just kill her." Hiei said shortly.

I stuck my tongue out at the red eyed boy. "I'd like to see you try shrimp! I'll kick your oshiri!"

Everything seemed to go quiet a second before Yusuke guffawed and burst out laughing. Even Kurama let loose a chuckle. Hiei on the other hand didn't crack a smile. His eyes glowing bright red he was across the room in a flash hoisting me up by the ANBU suit. He was scowling. His eyes were narrowed with his katana, sharp against my neck but I refused cringe or show any fear for a second attempt on my life.

"Onna" he growled out "Don't. Try My. Patience"

"Then don't try mine!" I snarled back.

For a while he said nothing. His eyes searched mine in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally he dropped my body back on the floor with a "Hn"

We watched Hiei leap to the window sill and all had the same question which Yusuke voice loudly "Where're he goin"

"None of your dame business" he murmured, disappearing

The boy in green gave the red head a questioning glance but Kurama only shook his head.

After a few moments he looked to me that glint passing over his eyes again. Once they were fully emerald green he smiled and said "Now that that's over would anyone like some tea?:

**Hey! KaeriAcacia just lettin you know I'm loving those of you who have reviewed. Thanks for the support on the story! By the way here are the pairings so far! Remember, message me or leave a review if you don't the pairings so far**

**Kurama/Sakura -6**

**Hiei/Sakura -4**

**Hiei/Sakura/Kurama -4**


	7. Poison Ivy

**Every Heart**

**Poison Ivy  
**

Uncomfortability set in the longer I kneeled between the two boys. They had yet to untie me but had let the kit go. The deal being they release Chiyo if she promised not to bite Yusuke. Watching Kurama sip his tea I anxiously toyed with my fingers as I waited for him to say something. Anything, really! Yusuke on the other hand stared out the window his eyes following a bird lazily.

My mind wandered between the two and for only a moment did I allow the thoughts drift back to Kohana. Nobody there wanted me back. Mom, Ino, even Naruto had gotten over my disappearance with Hinata. Or had he though the mirror wasn't an illusion maybe the images were! There was still a chance that everyone at home were missing me. Only one way to find out. Get along with there people till I could find a way out

"Sakura" Kurama's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Would you prefer tea or maybe coffee is more in your taste?"

Blinking I looked up into his eyes and saw he was earnestly trying to break the ice "Tea would be fine Kurama" I smiled.

His face broke into a hansom smirk "Call me Shuichi"

"Okay... Kurama"

The boy sigh once more.

As he poured the tea into another small cup I glanced at Chiyo climbing onto the wooden table. She sniffed the drink suspiciously. Then suddenly began to yip and bark angrily at the cup.

Shuichi froze a while pouring the tea before he collapsed onto ground.

For some odd reason worry coated my voice as I crouched down next to him "Shuichi? Oh, boy! Yusuke,! "

The black haired boy snapped out his thoughts and was beside the red head in a second. "What the hell happened?" He looked to me suspiciously

"Don't look at me like that!" I snapped "I don't know. He just passed out."

Yusuke stood to his full height, which was a good four centimeter ahead of me, and glared "I wouldn't put it past ya to poison us"

His accusation only set me ablaze. Gritting my words through clenched teeth I growled "Of all the insolent-."

I was interrupted by my kit snarling and snapping towards the doorway. It drew both our gazes in same direction.

"Who are you?" the brown eyed boy shouted.

"Tsuta Urushi" she said calmly

This Tsuta Usushi girl was leaning in the door smiling a sickening sweet smile. She observed us from beneath her lashes before speaking tauntingly.

"So this is how your Kurama of Team Yurameshi goes. Killed by a plant's poison. Oh, the irony!" She chuckled familiarly "You will regret killing my brother fox. I have made sure of it"

"Kurama doesn't know your brother!" growled Yusuke

The green haired girl snorted "Ha! Don't play games with me! I know the demon he killed the other day was him!" Her sights turned from Yusuke to me her voice coy. "Sooo... Hm, your a pretty little thing. How about you abandon Urameshi's team and come to my side, ne? I would love to have such a beautiful miko on my side"

Is it just me or was this girl flirting? "Sorry but psychotic plant users aren't my type"

The girl folded her arms across her chest with a "Hmph". Then she smiled wickedly making me wince as mouth full of splintered teeth flashed my way. "Looks like I'll have to get rid of your teammates first"

Uncrossing her arms she seemed to focus her chakras before calling out "Venus Fly Trap"

The ground shook suddenly disrupting my balance. Yusuke clutched Kurama's body closer to his as plants with sharks teeth burst out of the ground and surrounded them. With all of the movement my weapons came out of their pouch and scattered onto the ground.

Right then an idea hit me.

Giving a high pitch whistle that I was sure nobody but Chiyo would hear I watched my kit bound up to me. She grabbed one of kunais in her tiny mouth as I whispered "My hands"

Dropping the kunai into my palms I began to saw the ropes until my hand were loose. Handing it back to her I said "Yusuke"

The russet kit, turning in the direction of the Fly Trap took, off dodging vines and everything else in her way. Did I ever mention Chiyo was a trained ninkit and not just some pet?

Finally she managed to squeeze through the plants. Just as I snatched up a kunai in my hands I heard him shout "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

I shook my head. He'd figure it out.

My attentions shifted to the girl. Aiming one after another shuriken at the girl I attempted to get a hit. But she dodged every one getting closer till she was right before me caressing my cheek. "So beautiful and you will be mine"

I felt my brow twitch at the closeness of our faces. Without Tsuta Urushi noticing I filled my fist with chakra punching straight. "Get away from me!" Just as it made contact she went flying through the window leaving the glass to drip with an eerie green ooze.

"Urah!" Yusuke grunted and a huge blast of blue light made the plants wither and die. When they wilted to the ground Yusuke was standing in t he middle breathing heavy.

That's when Tsuta Urushi's voice floated in "My beautiful Cherry Blossom miko I will be back. Have fun finding a cure Urameshi."

Growling again Yusuke looked back down at the red head who was now sweating perfusely. "Dame girl" he muttered. But I was barely listening.

Too busy running over the symptoms in my head as I approached the three. It hit me! The type of poison: Ebony Dream! Turning quickly to the black haired boy I ordered him to get me a wet towel and a bowl.

He looked at me questioningly and I shouted that poison was a rush against time. Though he still didn't understand he took off for the requested items. A moment later he returned with them and I set to work immediately.

Activating the healing chakras in my hands I went about focusing on removing the plant's toxins. Chiyo whimpered covering her eyes.

After eons of isolating the poison I finally removed it all from Kurama's blood stream. The chakra bubble dipped into his body scooping up the last bit of toxins. I then placed them in the bowl.

Tiredly I wiped my forehead sighing. "He should be fine now"

Standing to go outside I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Yusuke.

"I don't know what you just did but thanks" he said softly.

I nodded. "You guys owe me one hell of an explanation he wakes up"

Whistling for Chiyo I took to the back door.

Yusuke looked worriedly my way

"Don't worry, I won't run off" I said over my shoulder heading to find a certain someone.

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but here it is. Next time it shouldn't take so long. So thanks for reading and here are the pairings! I'm leaning towards announcing her pairing or pairings by chapter ten so if you really want your pairing to come through send me a message or leave a review.(Get your friends to leave an anonymous message or review if they want the same pairing as you)**

**Kurama/ Sakura - 6**

**Hiei/ Sakura - 8**

**Kurama/ Sakura/ Hiei - 5**


	8. A Dragon's Gift

**Every Heart**

**A Dragon's Gift**

It had to be below zero now because we were only two miles out when chills began to run down my spine. Even the icicles shivered the further in we got. I couldn't believe that I was in the snow in nothing more than a skin tight ANBU suit with no protection other than a fox kit, a couple of kunai, dand a smoke bomb. I was probably going to die of pneumonia but as long as I got where I was going…

I stopped in my tracks still rubbing my arms to get some kind of feeling into them.

Chiyo continued unfazed by the cold and trotted at a quicker pace than me. With all that fur I wouldn't be cold either. Lucky vixen.

"He should be up ahead"

Suddenly, shivers raked my body again this time from head to toe.

Why was I doing this again? Oh yeah, to find Hiei. For reasons beyond my understanding, I felt compelled to be near someone warm. So instead of staying by Kurama's side I'm out in search of the short stack hot head.

No, that isn't it. Watching as snow drifted from the heavens above I stared dazedly at the sky for an answer. Yes, I was out here looking for Hiei but maybe it wasn't for my own gain. Maybe it was because nobody deserved to be out in the snow alone. That I knew all too well.

Chiyo had come to an abrupt halt a good five feet ahead. She sniffed the air for a minute then began to bark wildly. Chakra pressure rose and I felt mine flare in response. My eyes shot to the forest in time to see a black dragon burst forth freezing the trees to popcicles. For a second it stopped, its eyes landing on us. We froze.

'First I'm transported to this strange world, then this guy tries to kill me, now so's a dragon?' I groaned in disbelief. 'Could this get any worse?'

As if sensing my thoughts it sent me a bone chilling glare then opened its maw and out shot an icy blue beam.

I dodged the attack with little difficulty burning my own glare into its scales until a yelp caught my attention. Chiyo!

The distraction was all it needed to aim the beam higher and graze my shoulder. I landed back on my feet gripping my right shoulder as the dragon gave a smirk on its scaly lips.

What was I going to do? I couldn't go up against it. It was obviously stronger. Glancing over at my kit our eyes met and I saw the fear in her them. Looked like there was no choice. Slowly reaching into my pocket I removed a bomb then tossed it in the air. The dragon's eyes followed as it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Chiyo bound into my arms as I scooped her up and took off in the opposite direction. I had to get away; who knew what that thing could do. As I dodged limbs among other things I missed going over a root that tripped my feet.

Half expecting the sound of another bone cracking as I hit the ground hard but it never came. I felt two firm hands around my shoulders holding my body. Peeking through my half opened lids I came face to face with Hiei for the second time today. Whoever said lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, couldn't have been wronger and I couldn't have been happier.

Shifting my kit to my other arm I threw the un-injured one around his neck. "Hiei, you don't know how happy I am to see you." I all but cried into his shoulder.

The feeling of him stiffening told me that he wasn't used to girl emotion yet when he slipped a hand to my back and rubbed it soothingly I felt myself calm down little by little. After a minute it clicked; what I was doing and who I doing it in front of. I tried moving out of the embrace but the hot head held me there against his… nice… warm... muscular body_._

_He glanced over my body until his eyes landing on my arm._

"Why didn't you scream, onna?"

"Um…"

_**'Cha! Not the time to space! Focus, Sakura!'**_

I ignored my inner Sakura as a hand under my chin forced me to look into those soft red eyes.

"Sakura"

He said my name. And for some odd reason it felt safe in his mouth and at the same time unprotected. It had never felt that way with Sasuke.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until a stong chakra raked my body once more.

_'Oh no! I forgot about it!'_

No sooner than the thought disappeared the dragon roared through the trees killing them instantly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed into slits as he placed me behind him. He looked like a soldier protecting the one he loved. Even though that wasn't true it was still noble of him to protect me. But as the black dragon was meters away, one thought burned in my mind. 'I'll be dammed if I'm going to play the damsel now.' Before I knew it I had dropped Chiyo and was in front of Hiei clenching my eyes shut, on instinct. Turning my head away from the fact that I was about to become a freezy pop, I threw my hands out as if they could ward it off.

"…"

After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes afraid I would find myself floating above the charred remains of Chiyo, Hiei and me only to gasp at the sight before me.

A pink wall of light was warding it, off like a shield, though that wasn't what surprised me. It was the amount of chakra coming from my hands to make it. But my chakra was draining quick and before I could shout for them to run it broke through the shield.

I was thrown back into his arms and as darkness enveloped the light I felt a chill leak into my body.

**OooooooO**

I came to, listening to the boy's voices drift through the place. They were talking about me again.

"Hiei, what the hell happened to her" Yusuke all but shouted.

"Hn, hell if I know" Hiei said the glare in his voice obvious.

Kurama must have woken up because his voice joined in "Something must have happened, she seems different somhow"

"Ahem" The soft voice drew their attentions away from me "I believe I know what happened. Hiei, Kurama believe your mate has been chosen by Kori Ryu"

"She's not my mate!" shouted Hiei and Kurama in unison.

Yukina giggled softly at them while I flushed crimson from head to toe.

This couldn't be good.

**Once again I'm so sorry for the wait a lot of things came up with school and well, you get it. I can't tell when the next one will come but I can tell you that if it takes more than a week it must be a stroke of genius. Btw, thanks for the compliments on Every Heart! I'm glad you're lovin it like McDonald's. And now the pairings you've voted on. **

**P.S. if you really want your pairing to come through send me a message or leave a review.**

**Sakura/ Hiei- 16**

**Sakura/ Kurama- 11**

**Kurama/ Sakura/ Hiei – 8**


	9. Love's Bittersweet

**Every Heart**

**Love's Bittersweet**

"Chiyo, leave it alone, before you get bitten."

Leaning against the shrine wall, I watched Chiyo mess with a squirrel. She was a kitten toying with her mouse until the mouse decided to take a chunk out of her nose. Her cry of surprise rang through the shrine as she came over whimpering, pawing at the injured apendage.

Picking her up, I sighed "I told you so." I cradled her like a child and began to croon like Naruto showed me until her cries stopped. When I looked down again she was calm enough to be considered sleep. Converting a little chakra to the tip of my index finger I gently touched the tip of her nose until it was no longer red.

A slight shiver coursed through my body as I stopped.

**_Peeking from under my lids I found Kurama and Hiei shouting about how I wasn't their 'mate'. Yukina was looking taken aback at their denial while Genkai just stood, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Yusuke, the only one who was reading my mind, asked "Wait, Yukina, who's this Kori Ryu?"_**

**_Everyone else stopped as if they just remembered a question that had been on their minds and looked to Yukina. _**

**_The red-eyed girl glanced at everyone in the room but when it became evedent that no one was going to divert their gazes she averted her eyes before saying "Kori Ryu, the ice guardian of the ice maidens. Since I was a child I was told a female dragon watched over ice country protecting maidens from danger. Occasionally she showed interest in a strong koorime but never before has she choosen a human."_**

**_The room was quiet as all eyes fell on me however I barely noticed. Thousand of questions crossed my mind at but only one stood out. 'Was I like Naruto now, a jinchuuriki?'_**

Dame dragon.

That was three days ago and the thought still plagued my mind.

I was flexing the fingers of the freezing hand when Kurama's silky voice snapped me out of my hand glaring. "That was most certainly impressive."

My attention turned to the red head coming my way.

"Which part?"

"How you put her to sleep. Average humans normally can't soothe a pup or kit the way its mother can."

"Yeah, well, a dear friend taught me. Anyways, Kurama, what're you doing out here?"

"We thought you might want to talk. After all, we owe you that much at least."

"We?"

He looked behind him and stared at the empty space with a sweatdrop. Rubbing the back of his neck, he held up an index finger for"One moment"

I blinked as he disappeared around the corner then reappeared dragging a grumbling Yusuke. Genkai and Yukina walked behind them, the older woman's hands behind her back and the girl's clasped at her front.

"Yes, we. You haven't talked since the attack and we wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Kurama" I sighed a small smile flirting with my lips. It was the first time since I left Kohana that I had allowed myself to smile. The first time since… "Okay, but I'd rather talk inside, it's freezing out here"

**OooooooooO**

"Let's start with what are you? From what I've gathered you believe you're demons…"

Kurama smiled warmly at my observation "You would be half right. Hiei, Yukina, Yusuke and I are demon's, however Genkai is not."

"That explains your high chakra levels but why do you look human?"

"Some demons are able to change their shape from demon form to a more human one. We however were born in this form much like your fox friend was born in her animal form"

"That's another thing stop saying that Chiyo's demon! I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was living with a "fire fox" as you call her"

The red head shook his head "I'm sure she'll tell you when you're ready"

"For Kami's sake she can't even talk!"

"Next question?" Genkai pushed onward.

A sigh escaped my lips "Okay where is this Tokyo located?"

"In a place called Japan" responded Yukina.

"What is a Japan?"

"An island in the middle of the ocean" grumbled Yusuke.

"So it's like a large village?"

"Something like that" said Kurama.

"Okay, next question. What's a miko?"

Everyone turned to the emerald eyed boy who sweatdropped in turn. Then his features turned serious "Mikos. The world consists of beings both pure and impure. These individuals are sometimes demon other times they are human. Miko blood lines often run in the family of a select few. Even so there only certain females that obtain powers. Very few exist nowadays and it's rare to find one in any part of Japan… Why do you ask?"

One glance at Yusuke and he shrugged "Who knew?"

"What about the dragon inside me does it make me a Jinchuuriki now?"

It was everyone else turn to be perplexed "A Junchuu-what?"

"A Jinchuuriki… A person who has had a demon sealed within them for the protection of the village. They become twenty times stronger than a normal person with a high chakra concentration however in exchange for all this power these people become loners, torment souls under the disdain of their home. Where I'm from it's common for one person to suffer for the good of the village…"

There was a silence on the other end of the table as they waited for me to continue. When I didn't Kurama said quietly. "You've been friends with one of these Jinchuuriki before. That's why you know so much about them"

Memories of Naruto came flooding back at his words. It was then water began to sting my eyes. I had to blink back tears I that were a sign that I missed my home in Kohana, that I missed my friend who probably could have cared less about my disappearance, I missed… my teammate.

As I squeezed Chiyo tight to my breast, my vision became blurry. I didn't know why I cared so much about someone who couldn't give a rat rectum about me. Maybe I should just give up I thought as warm arms pulled me into an even warmer embrace. Perhaps… there was a reason I was brought to these demons.

Kurama stroked the strands of my pink hair murmuring comforting words into it until my sobs subsided.

Any other guy I would have punched out out of embarrassment yet with Kurama it just felt right.

"That's because you're falling for him" whispered a feminine voice.

"Who's there?" I said mentally.

"No one special just your friendly neighborhood Kori Ryu" the grin in dragon's voice was evident.

"Don't be silly" I replied to Kori Ryuu. "He's just a really nice guy. That's all"

The white scaled dragon rolled her eyes "If you say so"

As if to prove it I pushed at his chest to distance myself "I little feel better. Thanks Kurama"

However it did little good because his hand was now at the small of my back, holding me there. It was then that he cupped my chin bringing emerald to meet emerald. Heat sprung to my cheeks as he slanted his mouth towards mine.

Oh hell! Was he seriously going to kiss me!

A quick glance to the others for help only to find them gone. Looking up at the red head before me I whispered "Kurama don't"

A flash of honeyed gold ran through his eyes signaling this wasn't the same boy. His next words confirmed it "Call me Youko" he whispered huskily.

He then proceeded to go after my lips as if I had said nothing. After a moment, when I opened my eyes, I realized I was in another's arms. Hiei's.

"What do you think you're doing fox?" growled the ruby eyed demon.

Kurama or should I say Youko smirked and rested his hands behind his head. "If I really have to explain that to you Hiei then the thieves did a poor job in raising you"

Hiei seemed to ignore the comment to snarl "I don't care what you do while you're out, fox, but you will stay away from her!"

"Why? Because you're in love with her?"

The gravity deprived boy said nothing but I could see a light redish tint rise to his cheeks.

Youko's own golden eyes narrowed yet he too said nothing.

It was as if they were having a mental arguement with me in the middle!

Then all of a sudden the boy who tried to kiss me laughed dryly "Or what" Youko challenged.

In a flash I was alone. Youko on the other hand had the company of Hiei's sword at his throat. "Or this"

I stared between the two. Neither one willing to move, one glaring at the other. This had happened many time between Ino and me when we fought over... well you know who. We usually wouldn't stop until the object of affection left..."Okaaay, while you guy sort this out I'm going to bed" I said scooting around the two.

"But it's only twelve" came Yukina's innocent voice around the corner.

Two others shushed her.

I sighed deeply. It looked like this was going to take some getting use to.

**A huge thanks to everyone who reads Every Heart. And an even bigger thanks to those of you leaving reviews and messaging me for voting. I love hearing the opinions of the readers and while we're on the topic: we're coming down to the wire on voting chapter ten is approaching soon and I know everyone's anxious to see if their pairing makes it. So if you really want yours to come through then you know what to do! Either message me or review and I'll get to counting the votes for the next chapter. Till next time, oyasumi-nasai, mina-san! **

**Sakura/ Hiei- 17**

**Sakura/ Kurama- 14**

**Kurama/ Sakura/ Hiei – 9**


End file.
